


Биокомпоненты

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, OOC, Profanity, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, UST, Violence, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Так как в самой игре есть множество дыр, рождающих вопросы, нужно эти дыры залатать. Хэдканоны - лучшие биокомпоненты в данной ситуации.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/North (Detroit: Become Human)





	1. Фарфор

Фарфор разбивается звонко, во много раз громче обычного из-за мёртвой тишины в комнате, и Хэнку кажется, что вместе с бело-голубыми блюдцами и чашками ломается что-то и внутри него. Словно он сам покрывается трещинами, рассыпается мелкой крошкой по полу, разлетается в разные стороны крупными неидеальными осколками.

Кажется, это был сервиз её матери.

Хэнк ждет реакции. Он ждет слез, истерики, криков, снова слез и снова криков. Но она стоит, рассматривая пустоту перед собой расфокусированным взглядом, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и словно не видит, что их жизнь рушится. Слишком схоже с сервизом на полу.

Хэнк пьёт. Хэнк проклинает каждое утро, ненавидит каждый день и понемногу умирает каждый вечер, держа в одной руке бутылку, а в другой — рамку с фотографией сына.

Хэнк приходит домой и одергивает себя, что не нужно спрашивать, выгулял ли Коул своего маленького нового друга. Тот, кстати, ведет себя до безумия тихо — и мужчина сам готов выть. Лишь бы не было так тихо.

Она почти не выходит из комнаты. Почти не ест. Не спит. Не говорит. Не реагирует. Она стоит перед столом на кухне словно мёртвая кукла. Такая же красивая и такая же отрешенная.

Она всегда была сильнее, но сейчас сломалась даже миссис Андерсон.

***

Однажды утром Хэнк просыпается не просто в тишине. Пустоте. Она ощущается, звенит в ушах, пробирается под кожу и сжимает виски одной мыслью.

Сумо тихо лежит в ногах и грустно смотрит на хозяина. Единственного оставшегося.

Хэнк смотрит псу в глаза и чувствует то, за что будет ненавидить себя ещё много лет.

_Он наконец-то чувствует облегчение._

Где-то внутри Хэнк понимал, что однажды она уйдет. Уедет, чтобы не видеть его. Сумо. Эту квартиру. Детроит.

Хочется материться, говорить об эгоизме и сетовать, почему она не понимает, что ему тоже тяжело… Но ведь все это временно.

Но она обязательно вернётся.

— Верно, Сумо?

Сумо впервые подаёт голос, тихо скуля.

***

— Хэнк.

Андерсон поправляет шарф, дергает воротник плаща, но все же останавливается. Фаулер встает из-за стола, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники кресла.

— Мой рабочий день закончен.

— Хэнк, в реке выловили тело.

— Пусть Рид этим займется.

— Женское тело, Хэнк. Я… сожалею.

Андерсон тянется к ручке прозрачной двери кабинета, но замирает, так и не коснувшись.

— Я понимаю, это тяжело, но…

— Нет.

Он сжимает ручку, кожа натягивается и белеет на костяшках.

— Хэнк, тебе нужно её опознать.

— Нет, — повторяет резче, едва качнув головой. Внутри снова что-то трескается, словно тот последний в их жизни разбитый сервиз.

Фаулер тихо вздыхает. Андерсон сжимает ручку, так и не решаясь выйти. За порогом кабинета ему придётся как-то обдумывать эту новость. Понимать. Принимать.

— Я могу идти?

— Да, Хэнк.

Единственный раз, когда дверь за лейтенантом Андерсоном закрывается почти бесшумно.


	2. Граница

Капитан Аллен отвык от собственного имени.

В SWAT оно особо и не нужно — есть звание, есть фамилия. Остальное лишь мешает, добавляет точку давления, обозначает слабость.

Но слабостью отдавала в груди пустота квартиры и постоянно теперь зашторенные окна. Сколько прошло времени после развода? Два года?

Сколько он занимается делами девиантов? Сколько уже его группа решает невозможную, по выражению Камски, проблему?

Капитан Аллен был примерным семьянином.

Прелестная жена, умница дочка и тихий андроид-помощник. Следил за девочкой во время отсутвия обоих родителей, убирался, принимал участие в готовке. Супруга часто обращалась к нему, если нужно было решить дела со счетами, разобрать почту, купить продукты. Казалось, он стал полноправным членом семьи — удивительно, но никто не был против. Даже капитан Аллен: все обращались с андроидом вежливо, разговаривали почти что на равных.

Непрофессиональное допущение.

Когда пошла первая волна сбоев, тогда, в тридцать шестом, профессиональная усадка SWAT ему отнюдь не помогла. Паранойя с каждой новостью начала усиливаться, но Аллен так привык к этому златовласому парнишке с мягкой улыбкой, ставшему добрым другом его дочурки, что рука не поднималась сделать то, что делал каждый второй при новости о девиации андроида. Каждый вечер капитан, садясь за стол, обещал, что скажет громко о судьбе андроида, но каждый раз он осекался, стоило начаться буквально любому разговору. Ведь всегда были улыбки, всегда было спокойствие, которое Аллен так не хотел разрушать. Будто вся семья забывала, что со следующего задания он может не вернуться.

Капитан Аллен сжимал столовый прибор до белеющих костяшек, улыбался слегка натянуто, но продолжал молчать.

Надеялся, что не заметят. Жена все сваливала на усталость, дочка лишь тепло улыбалась.

А андроид видел. Аллен знал, что их «золотой» помощник видит изменения в поведении. Не был уверен, что уже чувствует, как, вроде бы, чувствовали другие девианты, но как минимум анализировал он происходящее точно и быстро.

— Вы боитесь, что я причиню вред вашей семье, не так ли?

Капитан вздрогнул. Андроид стоял, убрав руки за спину, но слегка наклоненная набок голова заставила Аллена развернуться полностью. И снова этот тёплый взгляд у чертовой холодной пластиковой куклы.

— Вы всегда относились ко мне с добротой. Ваша семья никогда не причиняла мне зла, сэр, но если вы беспокоитесь…

— Саймон, если окажется, что ты девиант, мне придется тебя…

Он замер. Андроид смотрел с сожалением, уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке — такой простой и слишком человеческой.

— Деактивировать. Вы это хотели сказать, сэр?

Аллен всматривался в черты парня и все никак не мог понять, как именно оказался на этой чертовой границе и в какую сторону нужно крениться.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Вам не придется.

На утро Саймона уже не было — остались лишь записка малышке Джуди, чтобы не забывала свой завтрак дома, рассортированные счета миссис Аллен и короткое: «Не беспокойтесь, сэр».

В тот же вечер впервые за несколько лет капитан поссорился с женой. Она винила его, называла жестоким и отказывалась принимать произошедшее. Джуди долго плакала.

Через месяц был развод. Тихий, короткий, нейтральный для обеих сторон. Дочь должна знать обоих родителей.

И только после этого домашний помощник «Саймон» модели RL600 был внесен в реестр пропавших.

Капитан Аллен никогда не хотел участвовать в этом чертовом геноциде.

И он все еще пытается держаться на ниточке границы, так и не решив — куда крениться.


	3. Имена

— Нам нужен андроид, который мог бы следить за ребёнком в наше отстутвие.

— Наше? Ты же говорила, что можешь работать на дому.

— Да, но так будет не всегда, Мэтт.

Мэттью Аллен тихо скрипит зубами и поводит плечами, отворачиваясь от жены. Та хмурит изящные тёмные брови и качает головой.

— Мэттью, пойми…

— Понимаю, как для тебя важна эта работа, Кэйт. Но ребенок ещё даже не родился, а ты уже планируешь выход.

— Я не могу сидеть все время дома, Мэтт.

— Но подумай о Джуди!

— Ты сам будешь пропадать на работе, а я буду вынуждена ходить по квартире, как зверь в клетке, ожидая о тебе вестей.

— Вот поэтому у неё должна быть рядом хотя бы мать, Кэйт.

Он потирает переносицу и жмурится, покачивая головой.

— Я не хочу брать няньку для ребёнка. Учителя — возможно, но не замену родителя. Пускай меня часто не будет дома, но я хочу, чтобы наша дочь оставалась нашей.

— Тогда другую модель?

Мэттью оборачивается к жене и видит улыбку. Что бы ни случилось, как бы ни складывались обстоятельства — ссоры не было. Кэйт всегда сглаживала углы, смягчала любую ситуацию.

AX400 смотрит мертвым, спящим взглядом на чету Алленов. Миловидная светловолосая девушка настолько похожа на человека, что Мэттью вздрагивает и берет жену за руку, интенсивно кивая.

— Чем она тебе не нравится?

— Эта… просто прислуга. Да, она может следить за ребенком, но она вряд ли сможет помочь малышке чему-то научиться.

— А честно? — Кэйт цокает языком, с прищуром смотря в глаза мужа. Мэттью немного нервно поправляет воротник пальто.

— Выглядит слишком живой, взгляд такой осмысленный, хоть она и в спящем режиме. Да и… не знаю. У меня от нее просто мороз по коже.

— У тебя от любого андроида мороз по коже, дорогой, это профессиональное.

Он фыркает, осматривая магазин скользящим взглядом. Глаз цепляется за такого же светловолосого, как та, парнишку с мягкими чертами. Мэтт замирает, вглядываясь в глаза андроида, словно что-то ища.

Кэйт наклоняет темную голову набок, рассматривая табличку с описанием модели.

— RL600, домашний помощник… В принципе, если как следует постараться, то я смогу убедить начальство дать мне пару крупных программ из резерва на дом. Но тогда мне пригодилась бы любая помощь.

Мэтт продолжает всматриваться в свето-голубые глаза, и ему упорно кажется, что зрачки едва-едва изменяются в размере, разглядывая то дальние предметы на улице, то ближние. Внутри что-то переворачивается от ощущения, что он уже видел это лицо, но он все же винит в этом обилие андроидов. Может, у кого-то из друзей видел? Или на улице?

— Я не против, — он наконец переводит взгляд на жену и улыбается немного криво, поглаживая по руке. — Но думаю, ему нужно сразу дать имя…

— Как насчёт Саймона?

И снова кульбит, теперь где-то в желудке.

— Не слишком ли? — он прокашливается, с сомнением смотря то в теплые карие глаза жены, то на ее еще не очень заметно округлившийся животик. — А если у нас получится позже? Не спеши, прошу, это серьезный выбор… Почему именно он?

— Ты знаешь, я люблю это имя.

— Но если…

— Давай хотя бы с Джуди разберемся, — прерывает его мягко, и все же мужчина слышит скользнувшую скользкой змейкой раздраженность. И ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласиться, разворачиваясь в сторону кассы.

Зрачки светло-голубых глаз андроида уменьшается до небольшой точки, едва вздрагивая в движении, провожая спину капитана.


	4. Миссия

— Что значит «уходишь от меня»? Ты ведь… Почему, Норт?

Она сжимает кулак и вдыхает глубоко. Не смотрит. Есть ли смысл?

— Все потому что чего-то вечно «не хватает», верно? — Маркус закатывает глаза, откидывая голову в порыве недовольства, разводит руками и прожигает спину девушки тем взглядом, который она терпеть не может.

«Я делал все, а тебе не так все, все не нравится.»

— Тебе постоянно мало, так? Недостаточно резок? Суров?

Девушка поводит плечом и пытается рассмотреть облепленную снегом улицу через мутное, покрытое инеем стекло.

Маркус нервно поджимает губы и качает головой, скользя взглядом по помещению старого укрытия. Чей-то старый гараж в свое время стал буквально первым настоящим домом Норт. Подтекающим, холодным, неуютным, но безопасным.

— Я прав, да? Чего тебе мало?

— Не мне, а нашему народу, Маркус, — девушка наконец подает голос, кидая хмурый взгляд через плечо, и приобнимает себя за плечи.

Там, на Иерихоне, она не чувствовала холода, ведь было нечто важнее ее ощущений. Были схожие со слепыми котятами девианты, только начинающие постигать собственную ценность и мирскую жестокость. Было желание жить и отдаленные наметки цели, которую, однако, озвучил именно Маркус — будто она только и ждала, чтобы родиться, прозвучать вслух именно от его уст. Был Саймон, которому они с Джошем отдали верхнюю одежду: он ведь домашний, он похож на тепличный цветок, его нужно обогревать.

Норт обогревать не нужно было. Норт не холодно, Норт сильная девочка.

— Я делал все для нашего народа!

— Недостаточно, Маркус, — теперь она разворачивается полностью, качает головой, смотря с укором, и русые волосы снова прядями выбиваются из без того слабо затянутой косы. — Ты провалил нашу вылазку. Развернул наш мирный ход почти в самом начале, выставив нас посмешищами. Вспомни, до чего ты довел Иерихон?!

— Ведь дело уже сделано! Разве это важно теперь? Все получилось. Норт, оглянись — мы свободны!

— Но не твоими руками.

Голос режет холодом глубоко, больно, делает рубец на искусственном сердце. Маркус выпрямляется, открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить…

— Ты права.

Норт поджимает губы и, закрыв глаза, опускает голову, все еще покачивая ей. Сжимает пальцы на своих плечах, впиваясь в искуственную кожу через ткань куртки, и словно бы чувствует холод в самых кончиках, на подушечках — легкий холодок, не доставляющий дискомфорта. Наоборот — это маленький тихий свидетель, будто шепчущий: «Норт, ты жива. Норт, тебе не комфортно. Норт, тебе, кажется, немножечко больно.»

— Все должно было быть иначе. Я… мы все думали, что ты поведешь нас, Маркус. И действительно, повел… и довел почти что до краха.

Мужчина кивает, замедленно поправляя застежки плаща. Где-то порванного, испачканного, подтертого. Норт не знает, как Маркус спасся с Иерихона, что делал дальше, однако ей кажется, что Саймон не говорил о произошедшем не просто так.

— Хреновый из меня мессия вышел, верно? — усмешка короткая, лишь одним уголком губ. От нее, не видной закрытому глазу, холод все равно тянется вверх. Холодит ладони, минует странным образом предплечья и плечи, после чего волной прокатывается по искусственному позвоночнику и копится в груди, из-за чего Норт кажется, что она понимает — как это, когда вырывают «сердце».

— Ладно. Хорошо. Так — значит так.

«И даже здесь он сдается. Уходит.»

Поднимает вверх руки в примирительном жесте, пятится и молча уходит, так и не поняв. Ничего не поняв.

* * *

— А ведь… ведь ты в итоге была моей миссией.

Норт, оперевшись локтями на чугунное ограждение, долго рассматривает черную воду реки где-то внизу, после чего, наконец, поворачивает голову к Коннору.

Снежинки путаются в начавших завиваться волосах, оставшихся без этой идеальной укладки манекена, и Норт слегка щурится, переводя взгляд на глаза. Коннор немного мнется, подбирает слова, ищет лучшую формулировку.

— Меня ведь… послали убить лидера Иерихона, — он пожимает плечами и все также смотрит в темную даль. На другом берегу — яркие огни, такие же, как за их спинами, но над рекой все же витает эта, не потревоженная ни лучом, тьма зимней ночи.

Девушка только хмыкает и встает ровно, опираясь теперь на ладони.

— Ты его и нашел, в конце-то концов.

— Но… Как же Маркус?

Норт поводит плечом, чуть отворачивая голову, смотрит в ту же тьму над рекой, и Коннор смолкает. Смотрит немного по-детски — пониманию каждой тональности собственных эмоций ему только предстоит научиться, хоть он и уже ловит различные грани чувств таких же почтилюдей, как он.

— Прости.

— За что?

— Что затронул эту тему.

— Все в порядке. Не беспокойся.

Коннор интенсивно кивает — челка треплется, ветер бросает в нее целую горсть крупных красивых снежинок, и Норт улыбается, когда этакий сугробик падает андроиду на нос.

Ей не холодно. Здесь Норт настолько не холодно, что она, отряхивая снежинки с лица парня, чувствует разницу температур между хрупким творением природы и крепким — рук человеческих.

Хотя, конечно, смотря на то, что мы считаем «крепостью», верно?

— То есть, — начинает девушка, сделав шаг ближе, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая решившие растаять на светлой коже снежинки. — Я стала твоей миссией?

«Он боролся. Рискнул. Остался.»

Коннор кивает и улыбается одними уголками губ. Норт вторит и тянет ладонь к его лицу, заглядывая в глаза. Теплая кожа исчезает, и остается белый, как снег, пластик. Большим пальцем девушка поглаживает щеку, заставляя оголить настоящее лицо парня.

— Помнится, ты говорил, что всегда завершаешь свои миссии успешно.

Он улыбается шире и наклоняет голову к ладони, потираясь щекой, прикрыв посветлевшие глаза.


	5. Разница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari Hest - After the Thunder

Они разошлись через месяц отношений.

Норт морщится. К этому странному слову в контексте неё и Маркуса она на автомате стала добавлять кавычки. Так люди делают, когда иронизируют.

То, что между ними было, схоже с одной лишь едкой, чисто человечьей иронией — она ему и не была нужна, если всматриваться в суть.

Маркусу нужна была не девушка. Ему нужна была последовательница. По крайней мере, он все выстроил подобным, чисто человечьим, образом.

Маркуса человеком язык не повернется назвать. Он старается, изо всех сил старается, сам того не понимая. Добившись прав для андроидов под лозунгом «мы тоже живы», он перечеркнул маленькую деталь.

Жизнь бывает разной — и это общая проблема.

Саймон и Маркус будут ходить в магазин, готовить большие обеды по воскресеньям для всех бывших Иерихоновцев. Там даже будут люди — те редкие люди, у которых все человеческое, а не человечье.

Норт смотрит в потолок и силится понять, почему для неё так выражается эта разница. И чем, самое главное.

На языке, между сигаретным дымом и капельками коньяка — дурацкие привычки, почему-то слегка облегчающие её пластмассовую жизнь, подхваченные от одного ворчливого лейтенанта, — крутится слово «искусственное». И Норт хмыкает, снова затягиваясь, кивая самой себе.

Как-то так вышло, что у некоторых людей все не человеческое, а человечье. Это как собачье, только в десяток раз хуже — она знает, она таких встречала в «Раю» не раз и не два.  
А у некоторых наоборот. Они как-то больше люди, чем другие. Эту тонкость Норт почувствовала впервые, когда встретилась с Карлом.

Честно отмечает, что в воскресение приходит в особняк ради этого удивительного человека, а не бывшего мессии.

Мессия. Ему это шло — все это: плащ, хмурый взгляд, случайная гетерохромия. Да, шло. И она ему шла. Но на этом их сочетание заканчивалось.

— Что-то не так?

Норт улыбается уголками губ, приподнимается на локтях и тушит сигарету о холодное стеклянное дно пепельницы. Дым витает легким утренним туманом, словно нет закрытого окна во всю стену, словно солнце вот-вот войдёт в их комнату.

— Нет. Все замечательно. Правда.

Норт смотрит сверху вниз. У Коннора за ночь сбилась всегда идеальная причёска, волосы начали виться, лежали непослушные тёмные кудри на лбу.

— Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь?

И глаза у него теплые. Одинаковые, но в этом их плюс — ровный шоколадный цвет тянет вместе с его руками на её талии по подушкам вниз, обратно под одеяло.

И в каждой его детали есть нечто… человеческое.


	7. Машина

— Я… все понимаю, сэр. Но, право же, не стоит. Вы ведь сами этого не хотите.

Саймон не двигается, но и рук не поднимает. Аллен сильнее сжимает пистолет в руке, нацеливаясь.

— …не хотите же, сэр?

Под тяжёлым жилетом в груди все сжимается. Рука заметно дрожит от того, как эти чертовы голубые глаза почти что светятся в предрассветной тьме.

Это ведь андроид. Машина. Сломанная машина. Даже не старая собака, которую надо усыпить, чтобы не мучалась. Всего лишь машина, которую следует разобрать на запчасти, что-то продать, что-то выбросить…

— Мэттью, — тише, много тише.

У этой машины слишком голубые глаза. Капитан Аллен даже неба не видел такого чистого цвета. Даже среди красок в акварели дочери.

— Пожалуйста, — шепот. Мягкий, убаюкивающий.

Умоляющий не разбирать на запчасти. При этом — болезненно доверяющий взгляд.

Мэттью резко вдыхает полной грудью холодный сумрачный воздух и рывком опускает пистолет. Качает головой и смотрит в глаза. Не глядя убирает оружие в кобуру — на ладонях мерзкое ощущение неправильности, пытающееся разъесть всего его.

— Через несколько часов придут и к нам. Я тянул с проверкой, буквально отгонял их от дома, — Аллен взмахивает руками и делает шаг навстречу. Саймон стоит.

— Я понимаю.

— Тебе лучше уходить прямо сейчас, уходи в северную часть города, там пока безопасно, — второй шаг.

— Конечно.

— Если ты пойдёшь сейчас, то успеешь до первого поста. Джонс вечно задерживается по вторникам на мосту, ты успеешь пройти незамеченным, — третий шаг.

Близко. Настолько, что если бы Капитан захотел, он мог бы уложить ладонь на шею андроида, слегка касаясь кромки светлых волос, немного сжимая пальцы, притягивая ближе.

И Капитан хочет. Но не делает. Касаний никогда не было — поэтому не делает.

Близко. Настолько, что чувствует искусственное тепло пластмассового тела даже через бронежилет поверх рубашки. Или это уже глюки?

Аллен хочет много из того, что никогда себе не позволит.

Близко. Настолько, что Мэттью приходится одергивать себя, чтобы не коснуться, чтобы не плюнуть на остатки выдержки и не сделать то, что погубит его.

Не Мэттью. Саймона. Потому что Капитан уверен — потянись он сейчас, Саймон ответит. Потянется навстречу.

Останется.

— Я могу попросить о последней вещи, Мэттью?

В этом есть что-то неправильное. Помимо нарушения закона и некоторых собственных принципов.

— Да, Саймон?

Пять минут ничего не решат. Аллен будет убеждать себя в этом очень долго — ещё долгие два года одиночества в пустой квартире.

— Встретьте со мной рассвет. Хотя бы раз. Больше вы меня не увидите.

Внутри все скукоживается под прямым взглядом. Глаза сейчас ярче диода на его виске.

Сил хватает лишь на слабый кивок. За их спинами поднимается солнце.


End file.
